warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaurava III
Kaurava III was the secret Necron Tomb World that was the third and least developed planet of the Kaurava System. Dangerous predators such as Arkenbeasts and Sandworms roam its barren surface, many of whom are entirely capable of crushing entire human villages flat. Due to its inhospitable environment, Kaurava III was of little use to the Imperium of Man other than as a Mining World and a small Imperial mining industry was established there. The planet's single moon was accidentally destroyed by an attempt to bring mining to it, the subsequent explosion resulting in a ring of dust and ice that now encircles Kaurava III. The rest of the former moon's debris descended upon Kaurava III's surface, resulting in untold death and destruction. The planet was also the site of a massive battle between the forces of the Necrons and the Aeldari forces of Craftworld Ulthwe many millennia ago. The Necrons were defeated by the Aeldari and retreated back to their ancient tombs beneath the Immosan Desert to await a more hospitable time to begin their crusade to conquer the galaxy once more. Places of Note *'The Upper Wastes' (known as Essel Ir-Talith to the Aeldari): The Upper Wastes of Kaurava III are a region full of mesas and other barren rock formations that covers the northern reaches of the planet. The few Imperial mining outposts here were wiped out by the Aeldari of Craftworld Ulthwe on the order of their leader Farseer Caerys when they returned to Kaurava III to meet the threat of the awakening Necrons. In millennia long past, the Aeldari had constructed their war operations center in the Upper Wastes to fight the Necrons, and erected an intricate network of illusions and traps to protect their secrets. *'Coastal Immosa': The vast, red desert of Immosa that covers a considerable part of Kaurava III was also home to the entombed Necrons far, far below its surface. The Imperial forces in the star system never suspected the Necron presence there; and by the time they did learn of its existence, crossing into the Immosa desert was a death sentence at the hands of those genocidal entities. *'Principian Badlands': The Principian Badlands were a territory full of jagged and uneven "rocklands" so dangerous that it is almost impossible to traverse them on foot. At Principia's far western edge lies the Cape of Despair. *'Cape of Despair': The Cape of Despair was the place where, during the past battle between Aeldari and Necrons on Kaurava III, the summoned Essence of the C'tan Deceiver made the Aeldari believe that the cliff they were fighting on was an endless plane, and the Necrons were weak and defenceless. All but one of the Aeldari's Aspect Warriors succumbed to the Deceiver's grand illusion, and that Aspect Warrior was later made an Avatar of Khaine. The Deceiver later slew him for this affront to the C'tan, but the tide had already turned against the Necrons at that point and they retreated to hibernation in their tombs beneath Kaurava III's red sands. *'Nirraein': Nirraein was by far the most populated region of Kaurava III due to the vitally important Ancient Gate that was located there. Nirraein was home to four small Imperial cities: Immur, Throne, Karrusk, and Timmolin. The region's relative wealth also allowed for a modest amount of terraforming, hydroponics, and security from the savage outland beasts of Kaurava III. It was also home to the famed Kauravan gladiatorial arenas and speed-racing courses. *'Broken Lands': The Broken Lands of Kaurava III were once home to the largest and most developed Imperial population on the planet, yet they became barren and lifeless, earning their name due to the resultant meteoritic debris from the freak mining accident that destroyed Kaurava III's moon. *'Kier Harrad': Kier Harrad was possibly the only region of Kaurava III that was not covered in barren rocks. Kier Harrad contained several lakes, rivers, prairies, and a few villages. Once per Kauravan III's year, cold and bitter rains pummeled the greater part of these lands for several weeks. Source *''Dawn of War - Soulstorm'' (PC Game) es:Kaurava III Category:K Category:Warhammer 40,000 video games Category:Necron Category:Tomb Worlds Category:Planets Category:Mining World Category:Imperium Category:Eldar